1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording device using a photosensitive recording medium, especially to an image recording device by which information relating to a photographing condition such as color temperature information is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a photographic material which electronically develops an optical image formed thereon through a photographing lens. U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,156 (corresponding to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-2280), for example, discloses a recording medium which is a combination of an electrostatic information recording medium and an electric charge keeping medium. In this specification, such a recording medium is referred to as an electro-developing recording medium.
In the electro-developing recording medium disclosed in the above publication, the electrostatic information recording medium has a photoconducting layer and an inorganic oxide material layer, and the electric charge keeping medium has a liquid crystal display. In this structure, when the electrostatic information recording medium is exposed while an electric voltage is applied to the electrostatic information recording medium and the electric charge keeping medium, electric charge in accordance with the amount of incident light is generated in the electrostatic information recording medium. Since the intensity of electric field applied to the liquid crystal display facing the electrostatic information recording medium is varied in accordance with the generated electric charge, an image corresponding to the amount of light distribution is indicated by, or developed on, the liquid crystal display.
In the device using the photosensitive recording medium on which an image corresponding to the light amount distribution is recorded, a high quality image can be recorded in the recording medium, but information relating to a photographing condition such as color temperature information cannot be recorded therein.